


A Birthday Break

by utanoprincesmut (snarry_splitpea)



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 10:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5044240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarry_splitpea/pseuds/utanoprincesmut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Each year, Masato begged for his friends, family, and colleagues to allow him a simple day of much needed solitude for his birthday.  This year, he gets his wish.  Kind of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Birthday Break

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aminayuy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aminayuy/gifts).



> I love you every day of the year, Aminayuy. I suppose this is one of the best days to really show it. Hugs & Kisses <3

"You really don't look a day over twenty," Ren smiled over his coffee mug at Masato's lean face.  Hijirikawa's eyes cut from his newspaper to Jinguuji and back down.  He was often grumpy during the first hours of the day. He also didn't like being flirted with before he'd at least finished his toast.  The blond sighed into his mug before taking an audible slurp of its caffeinated contents.  Those little noises bother Masato, too.  So, Jinguuji had earned a second, short glare.

"If you're fishing for beauty tips, the first one is to stop drinking coffee," Masato said.

Ren giggled into the mug, then. The sound carrying more bass than usual as it bounced off his warm drink.  Masato couldn't stop the right corner of his lips from quirking upward in response.  He hated to admit to anyone how much pleasure he got from jinguuji's laughter.  Even when it only slipped out as a dorky giggle into a thick mug.

"The first smile of your 28th year and it's all for me.  What a blessing," Ren feigned a dramatic swoon as he placed the still full mug on their table and stood.  Masato's light jab about beauty tips made Ren a little self-conscious about finishing the drink in front of him.  "My gift to you is your number one dream come true..."

"You're moving to America and I'll never have to clean up after you, again?"

"Ha. Ha. You know you'd miss me," Ren shook his head as if he were truly scolding his oldest and dearest friend.  "You'll have the whole day to yourself and I'll even back you up in a lie if you decide to tell Shining our wi-fi stopped working or our phones were temporarily out of service."

Masato's smile broadened, then.

"You don't mean that, do you?" 

"Our families are vacationing in the mountains," Ren sauntered around their small, circular table as if he were cooing romantic platitudes to Masato.  Masato played along by giving a playful moan.

"Haruka is at her grandmother's," Ren continued. Masato imitated one of Ren's low growls, much to the blond's delight.  It was difficult to get Masato into a playful mood. So, he savored them each time.

"Syo is filming. Quartet Night is preparing for tomorrow's variety show.  Natsuki and Cecil are at that weird, one-day cooking class they told us about, last week.  Otoya and Ichinose are volunteering.  I've rerouted all mail and deliveries to the neighbor's house.  I can pick them up, tomorrow," Ren rattled off the list with ease.  He didn't have the best memory, but he was nosy enough to always know where everyone else spent their time when not working with Starish.

"And you?"

"Oh, I..." Ren was standing behind Masato, then.  His large hands resting on the birthday boy's shoulders.  "I have a cover shoot to do with the lovely, Miss Tomochika."

Masato hardly had time to melt under Jinguuji's kneading hands before he was surging up from his seat to hug his roommate.

"You got the cover?" he was excited, but confused that Ren hadn't mentioned it earlier.  The man had been worried, all week, that perhaps he or Tomo were too old to be chosen for such a high-profile teen magazine.

"They literally laughed at the idea that anyone would say "no" to either of us.  I don't know what I'd gotten myself worked up over.  After all, I know I'll be gorgeous forever," Ren gushed as he accepted Masato's congratulations and hug.  Then, his arms were sliding around his childhood friend and Ren pressed a light kiss onto blue hair.

"Thank you, Ren," Masato whispered against Ren's neck.  "I know it couldn't have been easy to get rid of our parents for the day."

"You're welcome, Masa.  Oh, and Happy Birthday."

The only visitor Masato had to put up with on his birthday morning was Tomochika.  When she arrived to pick up Jinguuji, she'd insisted on coming in to wish him well.  Her's was the second kiss pressed against his fringe and she'd even pressed a small box into his hands before leaving.  A lovingly wrapped set of ruby cuff-links to wear with his suits during red carpet events.  He much preferred less flashy accessories but was grateful, nonetheless. 

There were other presents lining their hallway, just like years past.  The days leading up to his birthday were filled with deliveries that interrupted him throughout every part of his day.  At home.  At rehearsal.  Backstage during concerts and guest appearances.  He couldn't manage to get away from the stifling press of tissue paper and cellophane.  He'd noticed Jinguuji's increasing efforts, over the years, to intercept the gifts and keep them organized.  Last year, the caring blond had even hired someone to address and ship all of Masa's thank you cards.  

It seemed that, this year, Jinguuji was determined to out-do himself.  Masato might have had an akward conversation with his father to look forward to, about why he so obviously didn't want to socialize on his birthday.  Yet, for the moment he was grateful to just enjoy the peace.  He was also grateful for the love his fans, friends, and family had shown him throughout the years.  He just couldn't think of a better gift than a quiet day at home with his books and their cats.  

Wherever the cats were.

Instead of spending the morning having a birthday breakfast with his sometimes overbearing family, he spent it looking for Mimi.  Rori was draped across one of his arms because she'd come bounding into the kitchen the first time he'd called her name.  Mimi, always a little standoffish, was most likely waiting on him to come and beg her to play.

Once found, Mimi sprang from her hiding place behind Ren's saxophone case with an annoyed hiss.  She bristled only slightly when she saw that the noise that woke her from a nap had been made by Rori and Masato.  Sitting down to lick at her left forepaw, she seemed content to give both of them the cold shoulder.  It was only then that Rori struggled against Masato's light grip and he allowed her to jump down and nuzzle her feline companion with light, twinkling purrs.  Masato watched as Mimi gradually warmed up to the contact and finally stood.  She meowed up at him in greeting and Rori meowed, as well.

The cats cheerfully followed him through the upstairs rooms as he zipped around on fuzzy-slippered feet, dragging one of their toys around.  Far more comforable with the cats than with most people, Masato laughed loud and heartily.  He was so glad to not have any stressful engagements to deal with on his birthday.

Eventually, Mimi grew bored with their game and wandered away.  Probably to finish up her interrupted nap.  Rori gave Masato's ankle a loving snuggle, sauntered around his feet enough to trip him up as he tried to step out of the room, and then skittered away in a mad dash to probably nowhere.  He wasn't sure if she'd planned on being chased, but knew he was no longer in the mood to play, either.  He knew she wouldn't be too disappointed that he'd not pursued.  She'd most likely curl up next to Mimi and get her own much-needed nap.  After all, the two ladies of the house, as Jinguuji often referred to them, spent their nights parading around the house.  Rori most likely playing and Mimi probably on patrol.  She seemed more of a guard or sentry type.  Like the trained police dogs often seen in foreign movies.

 Masato strongly considered going back to bed, himself.  He wasn't particularly tired. Yet, he hadn't had the luxury of a day in bed, alone, since before starting at Saotome Academy in his teens.  He and Ren spent most of their vacation days, together.  So, even when they spent the day in bed, it definitely wasn't for rest.

He was already dressed and ready for the day and decided against getting back into his pajamas.  The happy median between waking and sleeping was meditation.  So, Masato placed himself on the cushion he usually rested on while clearing his mind.  Instead of having a tense, birthday lunch with his boyfriend's family, Masato spent far too long trying to clear his mind of past birthday lunches.  The two of them had never outright told either of their families that they were dating.  They'd just been roommates since their teen years and were in the habit of going on expensive trips, together.  Though neither father had outright given approval to the match, they often treated the boys like son in laws they were both immensely fond of.  Hijirikawa's father often took Ren on father-son excursions to catch up and impart knowledge and Jinguuji's father often invited Masato to seminars and conventions with his eldest son.  He always laughed that Ren wasn't interested in such thing and expressed gratitude for Masato's presence and input.

Neither father let their business rivalry stop the way their families subtly merged over the years.  In fact, both businesses flourished due to the unspoken partnership.

The lunches with the Jinguuji family weren't exactly tense.  They were awkward.  Going out with Ren's father and brother felt like hanging out with a favorite uncle and cousin.  Whenever Ren was also present, it felt like being the friend that watched your best friend get scolded.  Except there was no scolding.  Ren and his father had just never truly reconciled their differences and there was a marked difference in the cold way his father interacted with him versus the pleasant  way he treated Masato.  It always made Masa feel guilty, though it wasn't even partially his fault.

 The comment had been made, last year, that the only thing Ren had done right was "bring Masato home."  It was probably a little hurtful to Ren, but Masato had only seen the blond beam over at his father and gleefully agree with him.  The older Jinguuji brother had looked at Masato with much approval and nodded sternly.  Ren had been over the moon later in the night as the two of them prepared for bed.  He'd gushed about how glad he was that his father and brother loved Masa.  He'd obviously seen the cutting remark as an acknowledgment of their relationship and Masato was at least flexible enough to see it that way, too.  Though he still thought dismissing Ren's illustrious singing and modelling careers was petty at best.

Those thoughts eventually fizzled out like firework sparks on the surface of a still lake.  Masato found himself absolutely devoid of conscious thoughts. His mind resting deeper than it could in any sleep.  His body a distant anchor that he was barely aware of, if at all.  He sat like that for some time, enjoying the absolute peace that came from years of practiced meditation.  This day, he'd even forgone the use of music to clear help drown out the sounds of the cats playing or Jinguuji trudging around the downstairs rooms.  Silence embraced him almost as well as his lifelong friend and lover.

He came to sometime later, most likely returned to consciousness by his growling stomach.  

It was around the time Masato was waiting for the leftovers in his toaster oven to finish warming while trying to scratch on his back in an odd place he could hardly reach that he started to miss Ren.  Solitude was peaceful but, by definition, quite lonely.  He'd grown so accustomed to being around Ren almost every day that he was beginning to feel as if half of himself was missing.  At least work is what usually kept them apart.  He didn't have much energy to miss anything while working.  Yet, standing around their spacious house with no Jinguuji, no cats, and no guests meant he had time to really reflect on what he was missing out on.

On previous birthdays, these were usually the hours where the two men were able to catch some time alone.  Both families had been satisfied that they'd had the opportunity to wish Masato well and bestow luxurious gifts.  Their friends were usually still preparing whatever surprise party they'd cooked up and Shining usually only dropped in (literally from the ceiling) to give him the most perfect possible present (Masato was convinced the man hacked their private Amazon wishlists for ideas.)  He and Jinguuji used the afternoon hours for what they'd usually save for bedtime.  After all, after a Saotome label birthday party, most attendees could only manage to get through the front doors of their homes before dropping off into an exhausted sleep.  They definitely knew how to party.

So, it was with an aching heart that Masato finally sat down to eat his extremely late lunch.  Memories of Jinguuji's soft skin and whispered seduction ghosting over him as if they hadn't just indulged those particular desires the previous night.  Ren's style of love-making was excessively worshipful and Masato was glad that they'd ultimately decided to stop trying to hold old grudges or stubbornly uphold a family rivalry.  He couldn't imagine himself being with any other person he'd ever met and had a much harder time imagining he'd ever meet anyone he cared about as much as he cared for Jinguuji.  Loved him.

With an exasperated sigh, Masato put down his chopsticks and trudged over to his cellphone.  He'd silenced it the previous night after the 20th pre-Happy Birthday call and decided not to touch it, today, since Ren had given him a much needed respite from social obligations.

At the moment, however, he was missing Ren and though he'd hate to admit it, just wanted to hear the man's voice.

The phone rang enough to finally disconnect the call, automatically.  Masato should have known that Ren wouldn't answer his phone at work.  Not even for him.  Ren often played at being aloof, but was a dedicated worker.  If Masa knew him at all, the phone was tucked safely in a bag he'd no doubt left in his dressing room for the day.

As another hour passed, Masato's loneliness was joined by boredom.  He'd tried reading.  He played a few mobile apps.  He opened all the presents in the hall, cleaned up the resulting mess, and began writing his thank you cards.  Masato hunted down the cats, once more, to find that they were both passed out on the cushion he'd used, earlier.  Masato had even gotten desperate and started replying to birthday emails and texts.   

So, for all his past wishes everyone would just leave him alone on his birthday, Masato was immensely relieved when a knock came to the door.  He bounded over to answer, wondering if a delivery boy had somehow missed Jinguuji's preperations and was bringing him something new to look at, play with, or thank someone for.

Much to his delight and surprise, Nanami Haruka and her grandmother stood outside waiting to greet him.  He welcomed the two ladies into his home with equal parts relief and confusion.  Upon offering them tea, they both insisted that he have a seat in the living room and let them tend to the drinks.  The two women disappeared into his kitchen for longer than seemed necessary and only Haruka returned.  She had a tea service for two and Masato stood not only to thank her but to retrieve her grandmother.  It dawned on him that she may have been washing dishes or some other sort of cleaning and he wanted her to enjoy her visit, not clean.  He said as much to Haruka and she thanked him for his concerned but explained that her grandmother had brought food in her bags and wanted to prepare dinner for him.

He marched out of the living room as she followed him, protesting.  Just as he was about to burst into the kitchen, her grandmother met him at the door and ushered him back to his seat and insisted that he relax and enjoy the tea.  He'd never known the woman to be so pushy, but it wasn't surprising considering they usually only met at her house.  A place where she didn't have to fight for rule over the kitchen.

 Masato fought not to sulk in front of his guests and instead answered Haruka's questions about what he'd done to celebrate and what kind of presents he'd received.  Her company was pleasant in a way it never had been when his feelings toward her were romantic.  It was almost like starting a deeper relationship with Jinguuji Ren had solidified his friendship with her.  She could be comfortable that his attention wasn't flirtation and he could be comfortable that his eccentricities werne't ruining his chances with her.  They enjoyed their tea in relative silence once she realized he hadn't done much of anything with his free time.  She'd ended her questions with a comment about how it was always good to get a little rest.  He knew she was surprised at his lack of activity.

He heard the backdoor open and close a few times from where they sat in the living room.  Haruka reassured him, once he stood, that her grandmother had probably just gone out to get some air or sit something out to cool.  Easing back into his chair, he began to suspect that perhaps Haruka and her grandmother weren't being entirely honest with him.

It was then that life suddenly exploded around him.

Otoya, Tokiya, Syo, Natsuki, Cecil, and Ren burst into the living room followed by Quartet Night, their two most dedicated teachers, Shibuya Tomochika, and Shining Saotome.  He was genuinely shocked to find Saotome walking on his own two feet with no gags or gimmicks.  The entire group sang to him as Cecil and Natsuki approached him with a colorful cake that Masato knew and feared involved Natsuki's not-so-great cooking skills.

Masato stood with bashful grins and murmured thanks, approaching the cake as the song ended.

He blew out the candles, wishing for his friends and families to feel how much he truly loved them all. Then Mimi and Rori, precious saints that they were, zipped into the room in a yowling playful chase/fight that ended up tripping up Aijima just enough for him to drop the cake on the ground without landing in it.  Whole chili peppers tumbled out of the frothy icing and spongy fluff.  Ren half-heartedly scolded the cats while silently thanking all the powers of the universe that nobody had managed to get a disgusting slice.

Everyone did what they could to help clean up the mess while chatting and greeting Masato with all the love and smiles he could ever want.  Once the mess was gone, each guest hugged him or shook his hand before saying their farewells.  He was confused and at least polite enough to ask them all to stay, but they made random excuses while still making friendly exits.  Masato's eyes cut over to Jinguuji, who stood off to the side, giving each guest a singular wave that looked more like a salute.  Acknowledgement of a job well done.  The blond looked back at him and winked.

Shining was the last to pull Masato into a back-clapping hug and he'd even had the nerve to wiggle his eyebrows at Masato when he caught the man blushing over Ren's wink.  The two of them had always been grateful to Shining for not using their relationship as some sort of gimmick to make the band more popular.  They'd been even more grateful for Saotome not out-right banning the stars within his company from dating.  Though he'd been mysterious and intimidating to them all in their youth, Shining had turned out to be more like a friendly relative than a boss.  The genuine happiness they all felt in working for and with him was palpable to their fans and Starish had, for years, made the hearts of of everyone that heard them sing with joy.

It was Masato's heart, at the moment Jinguuji locked the door behind their last guest, that sang.

"I figured it's not a birthday unless there's at least a little singing and candles on a cake," the blond half-apologized for his deception.

"I have to admit," Masato began, "I did quite enjoy it.  Oh, but everyone didn't have to leave.  I feel kind of like a jerk for making people think they had to."

"No worries," Ren soothed him with words and a hug.  "I think most of those excuses weren't lies.  Even Tomochika just swung by on a break.  We can have a proper party sometime next week if you're up to it."

"We'll see."

"Oh, and if you wanted to continue your day of perspective and meditation into the night, I can leave you to it..." Ren offered.  He kissed Masato's cheek to show it wouldn't bother him.  His tone revealed that it was a serious offer.

"Ah..." Masato considered the option, but only for a moment.  "I think I'd miss you, too much."

Ren giggled into Masato's neck as he gave his throat a light kiss. His chin. Back to his neck.  Then, his half-exposed collarbone.

Masato's hands slid down Ren's back and the blond pulled slightly away to protest.

"Haruka's grandmother really did leave us a birthday dinner!" Ren yelped as Masato's hands went further south.

"I think it will have to wait," it was Masato's turn to wink and make his boyfriend blush.

"I suppose there's no problem, on your birthday, in having dessert first," Ren agreed as Masato led him up the stairs.


End file.
